Broken
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: MacKenzie Taylor Gold was always known in Storybrooke as the artist and hard worker. She hardly said a word due to her being shy and polite. When Emma Swan comes to Storybrooke things begin to make more sense and memories begin to surface. But the question is are they going to accept them. Book 1 of Holding A Heart. Rewrite of Holding a Heart and Hello Darkness
1. Prologue

Broken

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: MacKenzie Taylor Gold was always known in Storybrooke as the artist and hard worker. She hardly said a word due to her being shy and polite. When Emma Swan comes to Storybrooke things begin to make more sense and memories begin to surface. But the question is are they going to accept them. Book 1 of Holding A Heart. Rewrite of Holding a Heart and Hello Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, but I do own MacKenzie Taylor Stone.

Authoress Note: I know that I shouldn't be writing another series, but I wanted to try and write as much as I could before I got laid up from surgery that I would be having on July 1st. So this gives me a chance to get stuff out as quickly as I can without having to worry about everything later on. Without further ado the Preface of Broken.

**Preface**

Everyone has heard the tales of made up lands and classic characters that Disney made into wonderful children movies and stories. Everyone getting their happily ever afters while the bad guys didn't get happily ever afters.

What if someone was to tell you that those stories are actually real. 100% real stories and the stories weren't what you thought them to be? Well there are things that you are about to learn about that will shed a whole new light onto your most beloved fairytale characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Preface of Broken. I know it's not much for a beginning, but I promise you that there will be more and it will be good. Please leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until next time guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Broken. Thank you to those who left a review for the prologue of this story. I hope that you guys will enjoy this very first chapter diving into this series. I promise that it will get better. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Broken.

**Chapter 1**

Only in Fairytales

A woman stood in the back of the room well hidden from the large crowd with a young man next to her holding onto her hand. They were just seen as simple guests and nothing more and that was how the young woman liked it. She was dressed in a silver blue gown covered by a pale blue cloak hiding her features. Her blue eyes locked onto the sight before her. A beautiful ceremony between two people that were so much in love. Something that she enjoyed seeing a lot. Happy endings always made her smile. A smile came to her pale pink lips as she watched the scene unfold even more before her.

The young man leaned over to speak softly into her ear. "Our wedding should be like this." He spoke softly trying not to divoid any attention from the bride and groom.

The young woman looked up at him her blonde brows quirking some. "You know how hard that will be." She said scolding him a little bit as she looked into his brown eyes. She lightly touched his cheek. "Can we not talk about it here please?"

The young man nodded his head knowing what she was telling him was true.

"I do." Prince Charming said to the bishop looking at Snow White who was across from him.

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" The Bishop asked looking at Snow White.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The woman in the back clapping her hands along with the others who were clapping.

Snow and Charming went in for a kiss.

The door flung open and the Evil Queen came into the room. "Sorry I'm late."

The woman looked at the Evil Queen who had a smirk on her red lips. The woman narrowed her blue colored eyes. Why was she even here? Interrupting a wedding that she had no reason of being in.

The young man held onto the woman's arm. "We can't do anything."

The young woman looked up to him seeing the look in his eyes knowing that going against the evil queen would be something that Snow and Charming would have to deal with all on their own.

She walked towards them using her magic to fling those who were in her way out of her way.

"It's the Queen! Run!" Doc shouted.

Snow grabbed her husband's sword and pointed it at the queen with a narrowed look. "She's not a queen anymore!" Snow snapped causing the group of friends around them to look relieved. "She's nothing more than an evil witch!"

"No, no, no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need." Charming said lowering the sword his wife held onto to. "You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding." He said in a cold tone.

The woman watched the Evil Queen. She was waiting to see what would happen. She could only hope that she wasn't going to cause trouble.

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything." The Evil Queen said with a smirk. "On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift."

The woman froze, her blue eyes wide. What the hell was she planning. Whatever was going through her mind wasn't a good thing.

The young man gripped her hand tightly in his. Whatever the Evil Queen had in mind it wasn't a good thing.

"We want nothing from you." Snow said looking at her step mother. There was no way that she wanted a gift from her. Not in a million years.

"But you shall have it! My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." She said turning away from the happy couple and walking towards the back of the room.

"Hey!" Charming yelled grabbing his sword from his wife.

The Evil Queen turned her head and Charming launched his sword towards her. She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and so did his sword.

The woman moved to leave.

The man stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"I have somewhere to go. I'll come back to you. I will always come back to you. You are my dream…"

The man kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She turned to leave the ceremony. She was going to get to the bottom of this. She was concerned about what the Evil Queen was talking about. She was going to find out exactly what the Evil Queen was talking about. But that would only mean one thing and that was talking to a man that was hard to find. She sadly knew one thing that he was caught and had been caught for a little bit. She was going to have to see him about this curse. He wasn't called the dark one for nothing.

OUATOUAT

The woman pulled the cloak closer to her that she wore which was black. The black skirts of her gown danced around her feet as she followed the guard down the cells. Her lips were pursed together in worry knowing that this might be indeed a mistake going to see him, but perhaps he changed. She could only hope that he had changed.

"When we reach the cell, stay out of the light, and whatever you do…." The guard told her softly, but only to be cut off with a look that was sharp and dangerous. It made him shudder.

"Do not let him know my name." She snapped. She shook her head. She knew that. After all she was seeing the dark one. She knew enough about the dark one and it was something that she was using to her advantage. She had known him way too long, but the guard didn't need to know the truth of who she was and why she was there.

The guard jumped looking at her. He hadn't expected that. He had never seen a woman act like that. He was still trying to figure out why the dark one was having a visitor when no one like him should have had one.

"I know what I am doing, lad. Go back to your post." She told him. She didn't want him hovering over her and listening in on what she was talking to the dark one about.

"But ma'am…" The guard said in shock. He didn't want to leave her. He was under strict orders to not allow anyone to come and talk to the dark one.

The woman let out a soft sigh and reached into the small brown pouch that was hidden by the black cloak that she had on. She pulled out a fistfull of green dust. She hated doing this, but it was the only way to keep this guy from following her around in the cells. She turned towards him and blew the dust into his face. "Go to your post." She ordered the guard again.

The guard nodded his head dumbly and walked away being under the effects of the dust.

The woman shook her head and dusted her hand on her gown. She began to walk the rest of the way to the cell that she was going to. The woman stopped outside of the cell. "Rumpelstiltskin." She said in an almost perhaps loving way. Something that would normally wouldn't be heard by someone calling the dark one's name.

Rumpelstiltskin came climbing down the bars like a monkey. He looked at her. He knew who she was by how her voice sounded and the loving tone that she had. He cackled loudly like a madman. "You insult me so." He said to her. He didn't like the fact that she covered her face, but he knew why she did.

The woman didn't move to remove the hood of her black cloak that she wore.

Rumpelstiltskin looked her over. He knew why she didn't take the hood off to reveal herself to him. "What do I owe this visit, dearie?" He cackled loudly.

The woman looked at him. Her blue eyes piercing his eyes. "I've come to talk to you on an important matter." She said grabbing onto the bar with her small hand that was covered by black leather hiding her skin.

He looked at her eyes and could see what was concerning her the most. "You want to know about the Queen's threat." He said with a menacing smile.

The woman nodded her head. "Naturally. Tell me what you know." She said leaning forward.

Rumpelstiltskin put his hand on the top of her black leather gloved one. "I will tell you free of charge. But I do ask for a favor dearie." He told her looking upon her pale skin tone that was hidden by the hood of her cloak.

Her blue eyes searched his eyes. She normally didn't hear him asking for favors. Never from her or anyone else. So it was something entirely new to her. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes looking at him again. "Deal." She said with a smile playing on her pale pink lips. "Tell me what you know."

"The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming." He told her the truth. He had seen no point in hiding it from her. Not in the least bit. "Soon you'll be in a prison, just like me, only much worse."

The woman closed her eyes. Her breathing had become shallow as if there was a fear looming over her head. She gripped the bar tighter that was in her hand.

Rumpelstiltskin could hear her bones in her small hand cracking. "Your prison. All of our prisons will be time."

The woman looked up. She was unsure what this was going to be all about, but it did unnerve her a little bit.

"And time will stop. And we will be trapped, some place horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer from all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last… no more happy endings."

"That's what I was afraid of." She shook her head. "There is nothing that can be done can there?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She took a deep breath closing her blue eyes. "And what is it that you wanted me to do?"

"Get far away from here. Far as you can. Away from her curse dearie." Rumplestiltskin said looking into her blue eyes.

"You know that I can't do that." She shook her head. "I made a vow I'm not going to break now."

He knew of the oaths that she took. She never backed down from them. It was who she was. He knew it too. "It was only a request." He told her. He was hoping that she would heed to his word and leave, but he knew that she had always kept to her bond that she had even though no one else knew it.

"And I wish I could do what you ask me to do."

"Then do this favor for me."

Her eyes locked with his. "And what would that be?"

"Be careful."

"I can do that." She said nodding her head. She looked over her shoulder knowing that the guard would be headed her way soon.

"You should go dearie that green powder won't last forever." He said looking at her patting her hand before allowing her to move it.

She nodded her head. "You do me a favor."

"And what would that be dearie?"

"You take care of yourself." She said before disappearing down the hall towards the exit before the guard realized what had happened.

Rumpelstiltskin watched her go. "I will…" He said knowing that he hadn't heard her saying that he would watch out for himself. Which was something bad. But he had to try to keep his promise to her. He never once broke a promise to her in all his years of knowing her.

OUAT

A woman with blonde hair in a messed up braid walked by carrying a messenger bag that was covered with paint. She looked well worn out and tired from a day of work.

"Yeah, sure. Well, listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh, you be good, Henry." He said before turning to walk. "Mac." He called to the woman that was walking.

The woman stopped in her tracks and turned looking at Archie. "Yes, Archie?" She asked softly in a timid shy tone.

"I will see you tomorrow right?" He asked hoping that she would be coming in for her session of therapy.

Mac nodded her head. "Yes, Archie I will be there. That's a promise."

The woman looked at Henry. "So that's your shrink."

"I'm not crazy." Henry told her.

"Didn't say that. Just, he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you just like that woman right there." The woman said, pointing at the artist who was now on her way home.

"He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know and neither does she." Henry pointed out to his mom.

"That he's a fairy tale character?"

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are."

"Convenient. Alright, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" She questioned him.

"Jiminy Cricket."

"Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose grew a bit."

"I'm not Pinocchio!" Henry said defending himself.

"Course you're not. Because that would be ridiculous." The woman said shaking her head.

OUATOUAT

A woman stood there dressed in men's clothing. Her hair was tied back tightly in a braid. Her blue colored eyes wandered around the group that had met up. She had been asked by Charming to show up to help with the threat that the Evil Queen had made.

The young man sat next to her, wondering what they would be able to do to save them from what was going to happen.

"And how many wards has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse." Charming stated looking at the cricket.

"Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" Doc asked in doubt that they could even trust the dark one at that moment.

The woman closed her eyes. She knew that they didn't know Rumpelstiltskin as well as others.

"I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plans. This is going to happen unless we do something." Charming said trying not to rub his face.

Snow shook her head. "There's no point. The future is written." She told her husband.

"No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose." Charming hissed, he couldn't allow himself to believe it.

"Maybe it can." Snow told her husband softly.

"No. Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior." Charming told his wife. He looked up and saw a few guards and the blue fairy coming into the room. He saw that they had a stump. "What the hell is this?"

"Our only hope of saving that child." The blue fairy replied to his question.

"A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing?" Grumpy asked looking at Charming hoping that they would be able to get back into the fighting. It seemed like the best choice.

"Silence." The woman said looking over at Grumpy. She looked over at the blue fairy. "Continue."

The young man touched her hand softly causing the young woman to look at him.

The blue fairy nodded her head. "The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?"

"Me and my boy. We can do it." Geppetto said roughing up his son's hair.

"This will work. We must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can only protect one according to Merlin's power."

OUATOUAT

Geppetto and Pinocchio were working on the magical wardrobe out of the enchanted tree.

The woman that had been with the court was there watching them. "Geppetto."

"Yes?"

"There is something that I want you to do once it is finished."

"And what would that be Madam?"

The woman moved closer to him and whispered in his ear to Pinocchio didn't hear what she was saying to Geppetto.

"You want me to do that?"

"Yes."

Geppetto nodded his head.

"If you think that will help."

"It will Geppetto."

"Alright I will do it Madam."

She turned her head sharply hearing the bell ringing. "The curse… it's here…"

OUATOUAT

Snow went into the room of the wardrobe only to find her husband dead on the floor. "No, no!" She ran over to him. "No! No! No! Please…." She leaned down kissing him twice. "Please come back to me." She whispered against his lips.

The Evil Queen entered the room a sick smile was on her red ruby lips."Oh, don't worry dear."

She laughed. "In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him."

"Why did you do this?"

"Because this is my happy ending."

Two guards entered the room dragging a blonde haired woman with them.

"You won't get away with this." The blonde haired woman seethed trying to get out of their strong hold.

"The child?"

"Gone. It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found." The guard said looking at his queen.

"Where is she?"

"She got away…" Snow said in bewilderment.A small smile came to her lips. This meant that it was a good sign that her daughter would be able to save them from the Evil Queen's curse in 28 years time. "You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win."

"We'll see about that."

The ceiling broke apart and a twister started to form in the room.

"Where are we going?" Snow asked over the noise.

"Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine."

All the windows shattered and the dark smoked filled the room.

OUAT

Mac opened the door to the bed and breakfast carrying a large painting. She held the door open when Emma was right behind her.

"Thanks." Emma told her softly with a smile.

"Anytime." Mac said with a small shy smile.

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again." Granny yelled at her granddaughter.

"I should have moved to Boston." Ruby shouted at her grandmother.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard."

"Excuse me?" Emma called out breaking the fight between Ruby and Granny. "I'd like a room."

"Really?" Granny asked in shock. "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I'll wave it/"

"Square is fine." Emma said with a small smile.

"Now, what's the name?"

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Emma. What a lovely name." Mr. Gold said who had just come into the bed and breakfast that no one had noticed.

Mac jumped holding the painting close to her body. She hadn't even noticed that Mr. Gold had come into the bed and breakfast. She closed her eyes taking a breath. She turned her head looking at him.

"Thanks." Emma said softly looking at Mr. Gold.

Granny passed a roll of bills to Mr. Gold. "It's all here."

"Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you. You enjoy your stay… Emma. MacKenzie you'll be home later right?"

Mac nodded her head. "Yes, I'll be home once I'm done here."

Mr. Gold turned leaving the inn.

"Who's that?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Mr. Gold. He owns this place." Ruby said looking out the window.

"The inn?"

"No, the town. So, how long will you be with us?"

"A week. Just a week."

"Great." Granny took a key from the wall and handed it over to Emma. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Emma took the key and headed to her room.

"Granny." Mac said softly.

"Oh MacKenzie darling it is so wonderful to see you again." Granny said smiling at the young woman again.

"I have that painting that you wanted for in this room."

Ruby turned and looked at Mac. "You finished it finally?"

"Yes… I am sorry that it took so long." Mac sat the painting down onto the table taking the brown paper off of the front of the painted canvas.

"Ruby." Granny said looking at her granddaughter.

"Yes?"

"Can you can get the money for Mac?"

Ruby nodded her head and went into the back to get the money.

"Mac you really should get some rest tonight." Granny told her softly.

"I will try to get some sleep tonight." Mac said softly. The last thing she needed was to be fainting on anyone due to exhaustion.

Ruby came out and handed the money to her. "Here you go. It's all there."

Mac counted it. "There is fifty bucks too much."

"You worked hard on it MacKenzie. You deserve it honey doesn't she Ruby."

Ruby nodded her head. "We will see you in the morning at the diner."

Mac nodded her head. "Thanks. Bye." She said softly. "Have a good evening you two." She left the inn and began walking towards her home that she shared with her father. Maybe tonight she would be able to get to sleep instead of working hard for her father.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review of what you think. Who do you think Mac is in the Fairytale land? I won't reveal until it's time. I promise you that. Please let me know what you think. Your reviews keep me writing. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Broken. Thank you to all who have reviewed the previous chapter. It truly does mean a lot. I promise that I'll be updating a lot more often for the stories that I pick out. I'm working at 3 at a time to make things easier on me. I know that I should be working on them all, but I can't do that when my brain is every which way but the right way when it comes to writing. I hope that you guys like this next chapter. Without further ado Chapter 2 of Broken.

**Chapter 2**

Thing You Love

Emma was at Granny's Dinner reading the newspaper and eating the apple that Regina had given her.

Ruby gave her a cocoa. "Here you go." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, but I didn't order that."

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer." She said with a wink, she looked up when she heard the bell ring and saw Mac enter with a tired look on her face. The smile left her face and saw the pale look on her friend's face. Ruby shook her head and went to go and get coffee for the young woman that just came in.

Emma got up from the table and walked over with the cocoa putting it in front of him.

"Ah, so you decided to stay." Graham said with a smile.

"Observant. Important for a cop." Emma said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's good news for our tourist business, bad for our local signage. It's… It's a joke. It's because you ran over our sign." Graham said shaking his head.

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guess that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you." She said turning him down.

"I didn't send it." Graham said looking at her.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I did. I like cinnamon, too." Henry said with a smile from the booth that he sat in.

"Don't you have school?" Emma asked looking at him.

"Duh. I'm like ten. Walk me." Henry told her as he got out of the booth.

"Henry you might want to hurry up. I think I saw the bus starting to head towards the stop not that long ago." Mac said as she took a seat at the counter. She rested her arms against it before tangling her hand into her hair.

"Thanks Kenzie." Henry said with a huge smile on his face.

"Any time kiddo. Any time to keep you on time." Mac smiled at him as he grabbed Emma's arm and dragged her out of the dinner with him. She shook her head as Ruby placed the coffee cup in front of her. "Thanks." She nodded to Ruby in thanks.

"You didn't get much sleep again did you?" Ruby asked leaning against the counter looking at Mac with concerned eyes.

Mac shook her head. "No… dad kept me up for a little bit."

Graham got up from his table and put money onto the counter. "Here… I'm paying for Mac's breakfast and coffee."

Mac looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why?" She asked in confusion wondering why Graham was paying for her meal and coffee.

Graham shrugged his shoulders and offered her a small smile. "I know you have been working hard MacKenzie. I know you have been painting Regina something."

Mac nodded her head in understanding. "Thank you Graham." She was truthfully thankful that Graham was being nice to her, not many people noticed her.

Graham patted Mac on her shoulder. "Have a good day."

"Thanks." She said softly.

Graham headed out the door.

Ruby smiled. "It seems Graham has taken a liking to you." Ruby teased with a small smile. She liked it when Mac got noticed by someone, it always meant that things were looking up in her friend's corner.

Mac shook her head. "He is Regina's play thing remember." She said rolling eyes. "Remember her territory. He's just being nice." She took a sip of her coffee. "He's just being nice to me because I painting something for Regina. Any other time I am just a simple wall flower. No body hardly notices me remember."

Ruby let out a sigh and picked up the money off of the counter. "You need to go out and do things."

"No… ." She said scoffing a bit running a hand through her platinum blonde hair.

"Come on, you just need a good time with some girlfriends." Ruby pleaded with her.

"I work two different jobs."

"I know…"

"Which I'm going to be late for Ruby… if I don't get my breakfast… And my doctor's appointment."

Ruby nodded her head and went to go and put her order in.

Mac let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. It was going to be another long day at work and she knew it. Plus her appointment with Archie.

OUATOUAT

There was a knock on the door and Emma opened the door to Archie's office.

Mac gathered her things up. "Thanks Archie."

"Anytime. And MacKenzie…"

Mac looked at him. "Yes…" She asked softly looking at him in confusion.

"If you need to talk to me outside of the office. You can always talk to me. You know that." He said softly having a feeling that things were piling up on her and he could see it.

"I know Archie." She said softly with a small smile. "I'll see you next time." She said leaving quickly.

Archie nodded his head.

OUATOUAT

Mac was headed on her way back to work after making a delivery when she saw that Graham was walking towards the inn.

"MacKenzie off to work again?" He asked looking at the tired working woman. He was concerned that she was going to faint on the spot. She always looked so tired when he saw her. It was always the same. He never understood why she overworked herself.

"Yeah… where are you off to Sheriff Graham?"

"Dr. Hopper called me. Got to talk to the visitor."

She blinked a few times. "You mean that lady that brought Henry back?"

He nodded his head. "Have a good day MacKenzie."

She nodded her head. "You too Sheriff Graham." She said as she went walking towards the shop that she was working it.

OUATOUAT

Mac was on her way to deliver something to Regina before she could head home for the night. She had been sent home from work thanks to her boss seeing her so exhausted.

Henry came running out of the office almost bumping into her.

"Whoa Henry where's the fire?" She asked looking down at him.

He wiped the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. "Can you take me to my appointment?" He asked softly.

Mac looked at the building. "Are you sure that your mom is going to be okay with that?" She asked concerned.

He shook his head. "I don't care. I just want to go now."

"Okay. Come on. I'll take you to Archie." She said as she turned on her heels and began to walk him towards Archie's place.

"Is that what mom wanted you to paint?" He questioned looking at her.

Mac nodded her head. "Yeah. I just finished it."

"I thought you would be at work…" Henry said trailing off as he looked up at her. The rest of the words died on his lips when he noticed how tired she was. In all his time of knowing the artist he had never seen her so tired.

"The boss told me to go home… So I finished this up. I thought that why not… Archie told me that I was doing fairly good with these." Mac said with a small smile.

Henry smiled looking up at her. "Yeah. You are good at painting. Sometimes I wonder who you are."

"Really? Like a fairy tale character?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah."

"And who do you think I am?" She asked curiously as she looked at Henry. She knew that he was always telling stories of who he thought everyone was in town which she thought was cute.

"I don't know."

She smiled lightly. "There are so many fairy tale characters out there. I could be anyone."

Henry nodded his head. "I just want to know which one."

"Well…. I am sure that you will think it over." She said with a smile, as they walked into the building. She walked him up to Archie's door. She knocked on it and opened it. "Hey Archie."

"MacKenzie…" Archie said in surprise.

"I'm just here to drop Henry off." She said with a smile looking at the young boy that was with her.

Henry looked at her. "Thank you." He said with a smile.

Mac messed with his hair on the top of his head. "Any time." She looked at Archie. "I'll see you at my next appointment Archie."

Archie cleared his throat. "Right MacKenzie."

"You be good Henry." She said with a small smile before she left to go and try to deliver her painting to Regina.

OUATOUAT

Mac walked down the street headed towards Regina's home.

Emma was walking up the street looking for something. "Hey." She called out to Mac.

Mac stopped in her tracks looking at Emma. "Yes… Emma it was right?" She asked her a little nervously, she really hated it when she got the name wrong.

"Yeah. Your name is MacKenzie right?" Emma questioned looking at the blonde haired woman.

She nodded her head.

"I'm looking for where Mary Margaret lives." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh...I can um show you… but that will make me a bit late…" She said looking down at her painting that she held in her hand.

"Something for Regina?" Emma asked looking at it.

"Yeah… Regina will be so upset if I am late again." She said softly. She hated it when someone gets angry at her for being late on a delivery and half of the time it wasn't her fault. People had a tendency of getting stopped and asked to do a painting for them. Her work was popular among the people in town and it made her happy.

"Well no offense to Regina she can deal with it." Emma said with a scoff.

Mac gasped. "You know that she could make my life a living hell."

"If she does tell me."

"But what can you do?" Mac asked shyly. She didn't know Emma at all and she was willing to stick up for her. No one ever wanted to stick up for her other than her brother, Leroy and Emma's son, Henry… sometimes Graham would, but that wasn't very often.

Emma smiled. "Please just show me please." She pleaded softly. She wanted to find Mary Margret's apartment so she could talk to her about something rather important.

Mac shyly nodded her head. "Okay." She said softly as she began to lead the way to Mary Margaret's apartment.

"So um…" Emma looked down at the ground as they walked. "Thank you for um… Henry to his appointment." She said softly thankful that someone was able to take Henry to his appointment.

Mac looked at her. "How did you know it was me taking him to his appointment that he is still at?" She asked softly tilting her head to the side. How did Emma know that it was her?

"You are the only one that has blonde hair. That he talks about." Emma said with a small smile.

Mac's face went a little red. "I do it more than people think." She said softly rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. She wouldn't admit it, but she was always shy when it came to things that someone found out.

"I just want to thank you for taking him today." Emma said softly looking at her, giving her a smile.

Mac nodded her head. "It was no problem." She said softly as she stopped outside of a building. "This is where she lives. Go up the stairs. She is the third door on the left." She explained to Emma hoping that she wouldn't forget the easy directions that she had given.

"Thank you for this MacKenzie." Emma said softly with a small smile.

Mac nodded her head. "You're welcome." Mac shook her head and went to go and get to where she needed to go to Regina's before Regina docked money off of the painting that she had worked so hard on.

Emma walked inside after Mac left and went up the stairs and went the directions that Mac had given her.

OUATOUAT

Regina was busy cleaning up her damaged apple tree.

Mr. Gold came into her yard. "What a mess." He said as he noticed that Regina's apple tree was fairly damaged.

"Not for long. What could I do for you, Mr. Gold." Regina asked as she continued to clean up.

"I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits."

"Well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance." Regina said as she continued to clean up. She didn't like the idea that Emma Swan was still here in town just to be around her son.

"Emma Swan. Really?" Mr. Gold asked humming.

"Yes. I imagine she's halfway to Boston by now."

Mac stopped when she saw Mr. Gold standing there. She hadn't expected to see him there when she arrived at Regina's home.

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that. I just seen her strolling down the main street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked." Mr. Gold replied as he leaned on his cane some looking at the Mayor with a coy smile on his lips.

"What?" Regina said as she looked at him. She knew what she needed to do now and that was to protect her son from Emma.

"Oh do come in dear." Mr. Gold said turning his head to Mac with a smile.

Mac stood frozen where she was. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment now knowing that Mr. Gold knew that she had been listening. She slowly began to move holding the painting close to her.

Mr. Gold turned his attention back to Regina. "Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help. For a price of course."

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore." Regina said with a scoff shaking her head.

"To which deal are you referring?"

"You know what deal."

"Oh right. Yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?" Mr. Gold questioned curiously as he looked at her.

"Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?" Regina snapped as she looked at him, her lip curling a little bit in anger.

"Whatever do you mean?" He questioned tilting his head to the side.

"Where did you get him?"

He remained silent as he looked at her.

"Do you know something?"

"I have no idea what you're implying." Mr. Gold said shaking his head.

"I think you do. Who is this woman, his mother, this… Emma Swan?"

"I would say you think you know exactly who she is. I really must be going." He said as he began walking.

Regina ran ahead of him bumping into Mac standing in front of him. "Tell me what you know about her."

Mac caught herself before she fell and ruined the painting that she had done for Regina. It was the last thing that she wanted to do was ruin it because it would come out of her hide and Regina would be fairly upset with her even though it wouldn't be her fault if it happened.

"I'm not going to answer you, dear. So I suggest you excuse me. Please." He said leaving.

Regina stood where she was shocked in her yard.

"Regina." Mac said softly finally coming out finally.

Regina turned her attention to Mac. "What is it that you want Painter?" She questioned her eyes narrowed at her.

"I bought the painting that you wanted me to do for you." She said shyly holding up the painting that she had done.

Regina saw that it was indeed finished. "I thought that you would be delivering it later."

"I finished it much sooner than anticipated." Mac said softly biting her lower lip softly.

She hummed at the thought. "Better than expected. Come in and I will pay you. You said fifty right?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"Far much more worth it. Seventy-five." She told Mac with a firm nod of her head.

Mac followed her inside of her home.

Regina got $75 dollars from her purse and gave it to Mac.

Mac in turn gave the painting to Regina.

"This is very good work. Thank you."

Mac bowed her head. "Thank you Miss Mayor. Thank you so much for allowing me to paint that for you."

"Go on. Get some rest." Regina said noticing how tired Mac looked. The last thing that this town needed was the town's painter fainting or collapsing due to lack of sleep.

Mac bustled out of Regina's home. She let out a soft sigh of relief thankful that this time Regina didn't jip her on any money. She ran her hand through her hair as she pocketed the money in her back pocket letting out nervous chuckle before walking down the street.

"Ah. MacKenzie." Mr. Gold said with a smile.

Mac squeaked startled. "You startled me. Why must you sneak up on me father?" She said as she put her hand to her chest to try to calm her racing heart.

"Sorry my dear I didn't mean to startle you. I was just checking on you." He said, looking her over.

Mac looked down shyly at her canvas shoes covered feet.

"Regina paid you?" Mr. Gold questioned hoping that Regina had paid the poor girl. He knew that she worked too hard to earn the money that she got.

Mac nodded her head.

"You on your way home, dear?" He asked making her look up at him.

She nodded her head. "How'd… how'd you know I wasn't going back to the studio?"

"Just by the way that you're walking, dear. You look like you are about to pass out. Long day?" He asked slightly concerned about her wellbeing. He could easily tell how tired she was with how she was walking, she had a slight limp when she walked, it wasn't as bad as his that she didn't need a cane, but it was noticeable.

Mac bit her lip nervously. This was probably the longest that she had talked to Mr. Gold. She was always so shy around him. She nodded her head.

"Come on… let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of Broken. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm trying my best to not add too much of the episode in this rewrite due to trying to fit my character into the show. Reviews keep me going. I promise that I'll update soon.


End file.
